


The one you don't expect

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: Father and Son, Other, a litlte bit of mother and son, family fic, for fathers day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: Ash decides that Kerrian is old enough to go hunting despite his queens wishes against it, little does ash know people are hunting him and Kerrian is bout to learn how fey work
Relationships: Ash/Meghan Chase
Kudos: 4





	The one you don't expect

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't meant to be for fathers day and this certainly isn't for MY father but for those who have good dads and enjoy this holiday happy fathers day.

“Dad what are we doing here?” I asked.

“I'm taking you hunting. Stated dad as he grabbed an axe.

“Mom said i wasn’t allowed though.”

“Your mom worries too much.” Dad stated, “No ones going to hurt you.”

Ugh, why is he like this? Everyone tells me that my dad is a scary big iron knight. The winter prince who killed without any mercy, however, if you ask me? He's a mega nerd, like no lie he could only kill anyone by boring them to death by never shutting up about mom. Hasn’t he heard that winter knights are looking for him, you know dad...the people who are disgusted by you? Sneaking me out isn’t going to win you any favors, dad.

So here I am, watching my dad strap a saddle to a horse away from the prying eyes of Fix or Glitch who would go running to mom and this would all go to heck. I did really want to hunt, but I also didn’t want mom to kill me over dad getting hurt. One time dad went missing for 2 hours and mom nearly tore the whole palace apart to find him. Turns out the fool was sleeping in the dungeon because he had a headache due to too much sunlight. I wonder if mom ever regrets marrying him? He has to drive her insane. 

“Ahh there we go.” Dad stated and he got on the horse, “come on son, I’ll make you a man yet.”

I’d rather be an alive man not a dead one, but i'm just a kid, no one listens to me and gods do I want to hunt. So i took my dads hand and he pulled me up and buckled me in. I warped my arms around him, although i didn’t want to admit this but there was a comfort in knowing dad was here. No matter what scary beasts or winter knights awaited us, i knew we would be alright. Dad was here. Although If he ever reads this I will deny it. Deny it to my dying breath.

“Ready?” Dad asked.

“Yea.” I started and we rode off into the forest.

I was starstruck. The forest was amazing.

I was gasping at every little thing, the huge trees and the small animals heck even the bugs. I thought about keeping a spider or two but i think mom would ground me for 2 centuries if i did that. 

“Enjoying the sights, little warrior?” Dad asked grinning.

It felt a little warm all of a sudden and I puffed, “It's just… so different from the palace.”

Dad chuckled, “The forest is where fey test themselves, it's supposed to be different from a place where people of power live. But son, this place is not a place to live. It's full of danger, you must never come here without me.”

I suddenly felt… really scared, i didn’t want to go home but I felt like I didn’t belong here. Some of the larger animals noticed us, eyeing me up. Like I was a tasty steak rather than a powerful fey. I tightened my grip on my dad’s waist. Really thankful he was here with me, and praying that all those rumors about him being good at killing were true.

Dad noticed, “What's wrong? Whats scaring you?”

He followed my eyes to a troll glaring at me, dad had a glare of his own but the troll just charged at us. I shirked but dad just pulled out his bow and shot it dead between the eyes, however its head exploded and the chunks turned to solid ice, the rest of its body fell to the ground. And i loosen my grip, although my heart was still beating very hard in my chest. We stopped and I got off the horse, dad jumped off and softly pivoted me to him. Titling my head to look into his eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked in a soft yet stern voice.

“Yes, I'm just…. That was scary. How did you shoot him so fast?”

There was a slight pain in his eyes, as if he was recalling something I was never meant to know, “You don’t want to ever be that good boy, now, lets set up a fire. I need to make you a bow, come over and watch.”

“Okay dad.” I beamed and dad went to work.

I was confused as to why he brought an axe till he started chopping the tree, it was so strange, I've always thought of dad as this mega nerd. The person who literally turns into a wuss the moment mom is mad at him, however, recalling how fast dad killed that troll and watching how he takes an axe that's even bigger then I am and pounding it into this giant body of bark with ease. He looks pretty darn cool. The tree quickly fell, dad then ripped out a piece of the bark inside of the tree. Then he pulled out his bowing knife he kept on his person at all times and started forming the wood.

Dad caught my attentive stare; and he chuckled, “Not as easy to do as it looks in books isn’t it?”

“Yea, it looks really hard, don’t cut yourself dad.”

That caught him off guard, he stopped and stared at me bewild but only for a few seconds he smiled at me and said, “Don’t worry.” What's with the odd confusion? I'm just concerned.

I watched him for what felt like hours, It was art. His movements and how he knew exactly when to move his hands, I’d probably bleed out due to cutting myself a bunch of times. What is he forming anyway? I know not to ask, that would distract him and he would get mad. Although I’ve never seen my dad get mad at me before. He scolds me a little but never actually mad.However I didn’t want to start a trend, besides it was becoming clearer and clearer that he was making a bow. The wood was being molded into what dad wanted it to be, when he finished he pulled out some thick string and sowed it to the wood, he then pulled it back and let go, to see if it was working and it was.

“Get over here.” Dad said and I did.

He handed it to me, “Your first weapon, if it breaks let me know.”

I felt a thrill spike through my body, my first real weapon. A long range bow, I would snipe something from a long distance with this, Who knows what wonders I could do with it. It was very exciting to think about.

“Now, lets see if you can use it.” Ash smirked and we went to work.

We had been following a deer for a few hours, I was nervous about it. Dad didn’t notice but it seemed…. Different. I watched TV shows about deers. This one was going all over the place, like it didn’t have a mind of its own. It finally stopped, dad signaled me to raise my bow to fire. I did so.

However as I did the deer let out a roar and charged straight at Dad, knocking him down. Dad went to pull out his blade but the antlers of the deer disarmed him.

“Don’t touch my dad!!” I cried out and shot an arrow.

It was out of fear and instinct, I had never fired a weapon or deflected a blow. I was sure i missed and dad was gone, however my shot connected straight through its skull and it fell to the ground dead.

“Dad!” I cried out and ran to him.

When I got to him he wasn’t moving, and… I saw blood pouring from a wound.

“Oh no! Dad!”

“I'm fine. Son, do me a favor, go back to the camp and find the salve. Hurry boy.”

“Yes sir.” I started and I ran off.

I had to hurry, dad was dying. Dad was dying and it was my fault. I wasn’t fast enough, I found the bag fast enough and found the salve but my mind kept rushing. What if dad’s already dead? What if mom hates me for this? What if she blames me for dad's death? What if she throws me out? Throwing those thoughts out of my head I rushed towards dad.

However, he wasn’t where I left him. Gods no please no. my eyes darted around, i didn’t see him anywhere and then something grabbed me and lifted me into the air. A hand, grabbing my throat. I barely saw the armor of a winter knight, he wasn’t wearing a helmet he was grinning.

“So this is the traitor’s brat…”

“Where… is….my dad?” I growled.

“You don’t need to worry about that, You won’t live long enough to see him again.”

“Screw you! I want to see my dad!” I snarled.

That got me a punch to the gut. The pain was unreal, I had never been hit before. I spit out some blood that got on his armor. That enraged him and he pounded my body on the ground and pressed his leather boot on my head. 

“You ruined my armor you brat! I'm gonna kill you even slower now!”

I felt a presence, i didn’t know where it was but i felt it creeping. And before i knew it a blade went straight through the knight's chest and he fell to the ground I looked up and there was dad. He was patched up and everything. However my brain didn’t focus on that. I started crying.

“WAHHHHHH!!” I wailed the tears falling freely from my face. 

This must have puzzled dad, I couldn't help it, I was scared my head hurt and I really wanted to go home. I didn’t want mom to hate me, my body was reacting on its own. I wailed and wailed, I expected dad to hit me like the knight did.

But he didn’t.

He scooped me in his arms and held me tight. 

“I’m sorry Kerrian, I'm sorry.”

The feeling of safety from earlier returned, I pressed myself to him, Softly sobbing. 

“Dad…..” 

He carried me to the horse and we went home.

I half expected mom to be pissed, raging, but...she was just worried. Mom knew I spit blood that i was attacked by a winter knight. Although dad didn’t say how he got cured and broke free of the winter knights that kidnapped him. However, mom also knew that I was scared of her leaving me alone because of dad. So she sent me to my room till she was ready to talk.

It was getting late, how much longer?

The door opened and mom was there. She sat next to me on the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good.”

“Do you really think I prefer your father over you?”

“Not exactly, you just care for him a lot. I...i just panicked mom. I’m sorry.”

Mom then stroked my hair, smiling softly at me. I couldn't help but smile too, both my parents are really good to me.

“Kerrian, I love you just as much as I love your father. I’d never throw you out. I'd never blame you for your father's death. Although I don't like thinking about that notion it does plague me sometimes. But know this, you both mean the same to me.”

“I understand mom.”

Mom then kissed my forehead, “Good, I love you.”

“I love you too mom, and tell dad i love him too.”

Mom giggled, “I sure will, now sleep good night.”

“Good night mom.” and I fell deep into slumber knowing that I have very good parents.


End file.
